


Twisted

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco is determined to win.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is determined to win.

Title: Twisted  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #65: Tongue  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Draco is determined to win.

  
~

Twisted

~

Draco sighed, frustrated. “One more try,” he said.

Harry grinned. “Sure, but you’ll fail.”

Clearly determined, Draco rolled his tongue around his mouth as if making it limber. The movements made Harry look away, heat coiling in his gut from the provocative sight.

“Right. Six thick thistle sticks. Six thick thistles stick,” Draco said quickly. His eyes widened. “I did it!” he crowed. “I win! I pick the next one.”

“We’d do something more interesting than tongue twisters if I’d won,” Harry said mournfully.

Draco smirked. “Ah, but I haven’t said what you’ll be doing while trying to say it.”

~


End file.
